


Riding Into the Sunset

by faerieincombatboots



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, POV First Person, Sexy bantering, first meliora era ghouls, mentions of ritual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieincombatboots/pseuds/faerieincombatboots
Summary: Omega hears through the grapevine that there's a Sister of Sin who'd like to "Ride him into the sunset". Curious to find out what she means, he seeks her out.Originally Published on the Imagine Papa and the Ghouls tumblr in fall of 2016, it has been renovated for your reading pleasure.





	Riding Into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and don't make any profit. Papa and the Ghouls featured and mentioned in this content are not intended to resemble any actual person living or dead. They are inspired by the stage personas and performances of earlier eras of Ghost.

He finds me in one of the corridors, my head buried in a book about the Black Death. Well, that's not entirely true. He didn't find me, I walked into him. Absorbed in my book, Omega is the last thing on my mind when I collide into something solid and warm. Swearing under my breath, I look up to see a sleek demon mask and an incredible pair of blue eyes. When I realize who it is, my heart leaps into my throat and my own eyes widen.

"I was hoping I'd bump into you," he says, humor in his voice.

He was looking for me? Me? A favorite with all The Sisters of Sin, Omega never lacked for companionship or admirers. In fact, he was the only Ghoul I hadn't had a chance to be alone with yet. Now I'm curious, and a little excited. What could he want from me?

"Me? But why?" I squeak, clasping my book to my breasts like a shy schoolgirl. My heart is pounding, and I feel almost dizzy.

"I heard it through the grapevine that you said that you would like to...what was it, exactly...'ride me into the sunset'," he says, his eyes twinkling. I know he's grinning under that mask.  
"Now what could that possibly mean?"

Oh my giddy aunt. I recall a conversation last week, one I had with some of the other Sisters of Sin. We were passing around a joint, giggling over the many charms of Papa and the Nameless Ghouls when I had said "I'd like to ride Omega into the sunset," Everyone had laughed and agreed, but I could not imagine my words would ever reach Omega himself. I wonder who told him, I wonder what he's going to say to me.

"It's an expression," I say rather weakly, not-so-confident now that I'm with the object of my desire.  
"It means that...that..."

By now he has got me backed against the wall, both hands against the stone by the sides of my head, his silver rings glinting in the light of a nearby sconce. I hadn't noticed him moving closer to me. He's got me pinned, but I'm not scared, just nervous. And turned on, almost painfully so.

  
"I'm going to assume you mean riding of a carnal nature," He purrs, pressing against me. I can feel a hard bulge pressing against my belly. His eyes bore into me, taking in the shape of my open mouth, the dark curls escaping my habit and my body practically shaking with desire. My knees buckle a little bit, and I nod my head.

"I just don't understand the Sunset part," he continues, pushing my book away from me gently, so he can cup one of my breasts in his large hand. I'm no stranger to the attentions of lustful Ghouls, but this is almost too much. I can't help but whimper, too flustered and aroused to answer.

"Perhaps you could show me what you mean?" Omega suggests, kneading my breast slowly and teasingly.

"Yes," I say, finally finding my words.  
"I can do that,"

I want to kiss him now. I want to push his mask up and just kiss him. The other Ghouls I've been with move their masks to kiss me. Sometimes, they take them off altogether when we're completely alone. But for some reason, I can't imagine Omega doing that. Then again, I never imagined any of this happening. He'd always been polite, but until this moment, hadn't shown any interest in me.

"Come with me," he says bluntly.

He takes my hand and we start to walk at a brisk pace. I do not need to ask where he is taking me, I know we're going to his quarters, right to his bed. We pass a gaggle of Sisters who stop chattering when they see Omega pulling me along. He has nothing for them today; not a wink, not a nod, nothing. He is a Ghoul on a mission.

"It looks like she's gonna get her ride," someone says, setting off a ripple of giggles and unladylike hoots. Someone else shouts "Ride 'em Cowgirl!", and I have to stifle some giggles of my own. Omega ignores all of this, and keeps me moving along.

My heart pounds the whole time. My entire body is alive with excitement and desire. I've wanted him since I first arrived here, since I first laid eyes on him at my Initiation Ceremony. He had stood by the altar with the other Ghouls, watching while Papa Emeritus made love to me on the cold marble. After that night, Papa and the other Ghouls often sought my company, but Omega remained distant, and all the more desirable.

When we arrive at his bedroom door, he asks me if I'm ready. I'm so nervous I do not answer, I just nod and let him lead me inside. Omega's bedroom is dimly lit, with a spicy, musky smell that pleases my nose. I glance around, see good art, and a collection of books and guitars. His huge bed waits for us, and he is watching me look around with darting eyes like a scared rabbit.

"Are you nervous?" He asks gently.

All I can do is smile awkwardly and bite my lip. I am in fact, usually a little nervous the first time I'm with someone. I just don't like to say so. But I think he knows; he holds his hands out to me.

"Come here," he says tenderly.

I step closer, and Omega puts his arms around my waist and pulls me in close. I put my hands on his broad chest, and now I have the guts to ask him to kiss me. I wait, biting my lip and holding my breath. Will he? He does, he moves his mask aside so I can see his lips and chin, and he plants a hard kiss on my mouth. His hands rove over my body, up and down my sides, and over my hips, cupping my ass. I melt against him, and deepen the kiss with my tongue. After a moment, Omega pulls away to undress me, unzipping my little black habit, and taking off my veil. My hair floats around my shoulders in a mass of dark curls, and I am left standing in my pink and white bra and panties, my stockings and shoes. He gives an appreciative hum.

"I like to wear something sweet and girly underneath my habit," I explain in a little voice. He chuckles at my admission.

"I like it," he says fiddling with a bra strap, pulling it off my shoulder.  
"But I think I'll like what's underneath more,"

I smile at that, and slowly finish undressing, wiggling out of my underthings, stepping out of my shoes. This time, I get a pleased growl from under the mask, when all my curves are revealed.

"Very nice," Omega says, circling me slowly, pausing to tweak a nipple, or to smack my bare bottom.

Of course, he's seen it all before at my initiation, but this time, he's allowed to touch me. His hands explore me, stroking my shoulders, running over my wide hips, and tickling my back. I wonder if he's going to undress, too. Sometimes Papa and the other Ghouls are so eager to have me that they don't bother undressing, they just whip out their cocks. Then, I feel lips on the back of my neck, and the gentle scrape of teeth. His hands snake around to grab my breasts, and his hardness grinds into my ass.

"Omega," I gasp.  
"I've wanted this for a long time,"

"Have you?" He replies. One of his hands slides down my stomach and dips between my legs. When his fingers find my clit, I can't help it, I moan.

"You could have come to me any time," he says, stroking me gently. I think of the crowds of adoring Sisters that usually flock around him like so many thirsty penguins. And his own apparent lack of interest.

"I..." I pant, grinding against his hand.  
"I can be shy sometimes,"

He chuckles at this, and slides two fingers inside me. I reward him with another pleased gasp as my walls stretch around him. Jesus fuck, he feels good. Yes, yes I can be shy sometimes, but my growing pleasure is pushing those feelings away.

"Let's hope you're not shy when it comes to fucking," Omega says, in my ear.

"What? Papa and the other Ghouls haven't regaled you with tales of my erotic feats?" I gasp,managing to tease him even as he finds my G-spot, his fingers curling and stroking me precisely. His thumb continues to work my clit, while his other hand grasps one of my breasts.

"A Ghoul shouldn't kiss and tell," Omega grunts, still grinding against me.  
"Unlike you bad girls, apparently,"

I don't bother answering him. I'm getting close to orgasm, and am no longer capable of forming any kind of coherent sentence. I can only gasp and squirm as the glorious tension builds inside me, tighter and tighter. Soon, I am coming hard, practically howling as I spasm around his fingers and squirt into his hand. God damn, the other Sisters of Sin weren’t exaggerating about his skills.

“Impressive,” Omega says, drawing his hand away, and softly kissing my shoulder.

All I can do is sigh, collapsing against him in contentment. He lets me bask in my post-orgasmic bliss for a moment, and then says:  
“I hope you're not worn out already, because I am not done with you yet,”

He takes my hand and leads it to the hard rod that’s been pressed against me this entire time. I grasp it gently through the fabric, I can already tell he’s going to be bigger than what I’m used to. Gently, I stroke it, making him growl in pleasure. He starts to nudge me towards the bed, impatient for more than this.

“You still have some riding to do,” he says huskily.

I sit on the edge of the bed and watch him finally undress. He removes it all except for his mask and the hood under it. I'm a little disappointed I don't get to see his face. But I forget about that when he starts to move towards the bed, his eyes on me the entire time. Sweet baby Jesus I’m in for the ride of my life…

Omega is standing before me now, grasping my gently by the hair and pulling me closer to him. I take his length in my hand, it's definitely bigger than what I'm used to. I glance up at him, eager to find out what he wants.

"Now, what can that pretty mouth do?" He asks me, and I grin.

I’m favored by Papa and the Ghouls for my skill and enthusiasm at giving head. Now's my chance to show Omega what he’s been missing. I start off slowly, kissing and licking from base to tip before taking him in my mouth. I can’t take him all at once, so what doesn’t fit in my mouth gets stroked by my hand while I suck and swirl my tongue over the head. It's not long before Omega’s head is thrown back in pleasure. He mutters in Swedish as he thrusts into my mouth gently, gripping my hair.

“Fuck, you’re good,” He pants, after a few minutes.  
“But you’re gonna have to stop, and you know why,”

It's just as well, my jaw was starting to get numb. Omega pulls away from me to climb into bed. He lies back, and pulls me onto him, so I’m straddling his hips. I can feel the tip of his cock rubbing against my wetness. I whimper softly at the feeling, and in anticipation.

“Come and ride me, girl,” He growls, running his hands up and down my back and ass.

I take his cock in my hand, and slowly guide him inside me. He’s pretty big, and I gasp as he stretches and fills me completely. It's almost too much, I think he might actually be the biggest of the Ghouls.

“Damn, you’re tight,” Omega groans. He’s grasping my hips firmly, and I know he’s waiting for me to start moving, but I really do need to adjust to his size first.

“Don’t tell me it’s too much for you,” He growls softly, bucking his hips under me.  
“You said you wanted to ride me into the sunset,”

I can’t tell if he’s trying to piss me off or encourage me, maybe both. His hand abruptly smacks my ass, his rings adding a strangely pleasant sting. I yelp, aroused and annoyed all at once. Oh, I’ll show him, I will. I start to roll my hips against him, sliding up and down his length slowly. I've begun to adjust to his girth, and he feels amazing; I can’t believe I waited so long to do this.

“This is good,” he pants, his hands moving from my ass and hips to my breasts.  
“But I bet you can fuck me harder than this,”

He’s gonna be like that, then. Pettishly, I stop moving altogether, making Omega groan in frustration.

“When you ride someone into the sunset, you go slow and take your time at first, letting your pleasure grow, before you break into more of a canter, so to speak.” I purr, clenching my inner muscles around him. His hands are kneading my breasts, his thumbs teasing my nipples as I start to move again. I whimper at this.

“Is that what it means, then?” He asks, thrusting against me suddenly, thrusting hard. I cry out sharply when he hits my G-spot. I gasp the affirmative, and he chuckles and thrusts again. Soon, we’re moving together, meeting each other thrust for thrust. His eyes are on me the whole time, watching my breasts bounce as we start to speed up.

“Breaking into a canter?” He says teasingly.

I don’t answer, I’m too busy focusing on my pleasure. Suddenly, I am pulled forward. Omega has pushed his mask aside so he can capture one of my nipples in his mouth. I moan at the sensation of teeth on the sensitive bud. Then he grabs my ass, holding me still as he starts to pound into me relentlessly.

“I thought I was supposed to be the riding,” I gasp, tormented by the onslaught of delight.  
“Not that I don’t enjoy this,”

He stops thrusting, and unlatches from my breast. Our eyes meet.  
“Then do it,” He says bluntly.

I sit back up, and return to my slow teasing thrusts. I even lean back, arching my back and resting my hands on his thighs, so he can get a better view of me riding him. He uses this as an opportunity to reach between us and start to tease my clit with his thumb.

“Are you going to squirt for me again?” He growls. I can only moan in response, but I think that it’s a miracle that he has already made me do it once.

“I bet I can make you do it again, and I bet I’m the only one of my brothers to make you do it,” Omega grunts. He’s right about that. While both Papa and the other Ghouls have made me come, none of them had made squirt. I nod the affirmative, because speech is not entirely possible, not when my entire body is wracked with utter pleasure. His free hand reaches up to grab my breast and we don’t stop moving together while his fingers keep teasing me.

“Come for me, baby,” He whispers, and I can hear the pride in his voice.  
“Come for your Omega,”

Something about those words and the tone of his voice pushes me over the edge, and he’s rewarded by my pussy contracting around him as I come hard, drenching us in a gush of juices. What do you know, he made me squirt again.

“Fuck,” I gasp, slumping over him. I have stopped moving, I cannot be bothered to move.

“God damn it, woman,” Omega says. I can hear mild awe in his voice. I don’t reply, I just sigh.

Suddenly, I am face down on the bed, and he’s raising my hips, rubbing his length against my folds, making me whimper as he teases me.

“Now I will be doing the riding,” He growls, and then he slams back inside me. The sudden intrusion leaves me moaning and arching my back. His thrusts are slow and almost lazy, but not gentle by any means. I am losing myself in my own pleasure again when Omega mutters something under his breath:  
“I should have done this sooner,”

“I didn’t think you liked me,” I blurt out, gripping the sheets under me.  
“You never looked for me,”

“You were always with one of my brother ghouls!” He growls, his fingers digging into my hips as he speeds up, ramming into me mercilessly, making me moan into the bedding I have balled up in my hands.  
“Oh, and Alpha, and *huff* Papa would brag about fucking you. How divine your pussy was, how sweet you tasted. They said that you eager were to please and be pleased…”

At that, I find myself pulling away and turning to face him.

“You said Ghouls don’t Kiss and Tell!” I exclaim.

“I said Ghouls shouldn't Kiss and Tell. I don’t but the others do,” He clarifies, grabbing me by my ankles and pulling me back over to him.  
“But even before I heard their boasts, I was fascinated by you. Ever since your initiation, when I watched you come apart under Papa Emeritus. So when they started to brag about you, it drove me mad,”

Then, Omega does something that surprises me. He tears his mask off, and lets me look at him. He’s handsome, reminds me of a Viking.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Then I’d heard what you said about wanting me and I knew…” He leans down to kiss me deeply, tongue in my mouth, holding my face.

I reach down between us, and guide him inside me; he groans into my mouth at this. Then he breaks away and finishes what he was telling me.  
“I knew that you wanted me as I did you,”

We start to move together again, slowly at first, then faster and harder. He holds my hands the entire time, pressing his body against mine as I wrap my legs around his waist. Omega’s starting to get close, I can tell by the way he’s panting and staggering his thrusts.

“Let me come inside you,” he murmurs in my ear.

“Yes,” I gasp as a third orgasm takes me and I tremble and clench around him.  
“Oh, yes,”

Soon after that, he gives a shout, and I gasp at the sensation of his hot seed filling me. I don't usually let Papa or the Ghouls finish inside me, and it's...an interesting feeling. He thrusts a few more times for good measure, and then it’s over. Omega rests his head on my breasts, and sighs like a man at peace. I don't know what to say. I don't want to ruin this afterglow.

“Wow…” I finally say after a few moments.  
“That’s probably the best fuck I’ve ever had,”

He chuckles at that, I can feel it vibrate against my sternum and melt into my heart. I could fall in love with this Ghoul if I’m not careful.

“Good. Because we’re going to do that again,” Omega says reaching up to kiss me.  
“I want to make up for lost time. I’d like to make a proposal. For the next two weeks, I would like it if you were exclusively mine. My…pet, so to speak,”

I think about it for a moment. Exclusively Omega’s for two weeks. No other Ghoul could touch me during that time. Not even Papa could have me if he wanted. I would be at his beck and call, bound to his desires…and my own. I want this more than I ever imagined I could.

“Yes,” I agree. Later he will give me a temporary mark between my breasts, letting the others know who I belong to for the next fortnight. But before any of this can happen, Omega rolls onto his back, and pulls me onto his hips.  
“Yes, I will be yours,”

“Excellent,” He says, He’s already hard again, pressing against me, waiting for me to give the word.  
“Now how about another ride?”


End file.
